1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to warning displays for vehicles and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle mounted warning assembly for providing highly visible safety measures for trucks and trailers upon roadways.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of warning displays for vehicles is known in the prior art. More specifically, warning displays for vehicles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,275,149; 4,825,191; 3,895,348; 4,884,172; 4,622,494; and Des. 323,303.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new vehicle mounted warning assembly. The prior art includes triangular-shaped reflectors being attached to trailers and trucks.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new vehicle mounted warning assembly which has many of the advantages of the warning displays for vehicles mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new vehicle mounted warning assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art warning displays for vehicles, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a display assembly being adapted to mount to a vehicle for providing a warning to other motorists, and including one or more plates, and also including an assembly of illuminating light being attached to the one or more plates; and also includes a support assembly being adapted to mount to a vehicle and supporting the display assembly. None of the prior art includes the combination of elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the vehicle mounted warning assembly in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new vehicle mounted warning assembly which has many of the advantages of the warning displays for vehicles mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new vehicle mounted warning assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art warning displays for vehicles, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new vehicle mounted warning assembly for providing highly visible safety measures for trucks and trailers upon roadways.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new vehicle mounted warning assembly that is easy and convenient to mount to trucks and trailers, in particular.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new vehicle mounted warning assembly that allows other motorists to ore easily see the size and depth of trucks and trailers traveling the roadways.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.